LOVE (Sequel of I don't wanna Fight Nomore)
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Aku hanya takut kau mengambil jalan pintas itu lagi, aku hanya tak ingin mendengar kalimat perceraian itu dari mulutmu sekali lagi." /"Aku mencintaimu, kau fikir apa arti sumpah pernikahan kita? Saat mengucapkannya aku bersungguh-sungguh, dan saat aku bersumpah aku akan menemanimu melewati apapun dan membesarkan anak-anak kita, aku juga sungguh-sungguh/ Mind To rnr mina?


Love

**Disclaimer : All the Character on this strory belong to Masashi Kishimoto, am just owned the Story and the plot.**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, OOC, terlalu banyak Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, DLDR please, I don't Accepted any FLAME **

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Uchiha Corporation_

Sasuke masih sibuk memeriksa laporan yang baru saja di serahkan sekertarisnya saat telfon di ruangannya berderik. Pria Uchiha itu menatap jam dinding di ruangan kantornya yang masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, siapa yang menelfonnya pagi-pagi begini? Dengan enggan ia menyuruh sekertarisnya mengangkat telfonnya sementara ia kembali sibuk membaca laporan-laporan yang baru ia terima.

"Sasuke_-sama _…" Sasuke menoleh saat sekertarisnya memanggil namanya.

"ada apa, Karin?" Karin menyodorkan telfonnya

"Mikoto-_sama _menelfon, ada hal darurat tentang Sakura_-sama _…" Mendengar nama istrinya di sebut cepat-cepat Sasuke merebut gagang telfon dari tangan Karin.

"_Kaa-san _…" Ujarnya, Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan ibunya lewat telfon, pria itu melepas kaca mata yang sejak tadi dia gunakan lalu memijit keningnya pelan.

"Hn. Aku akan pulang setelah memastikan laporan yang akan di serahkan kepada _Aniki _sudah benar seluruhnya, lalu membawa Daichi dan Daisuke ke rumah sakit segera, tolong jaga Sakura selama aku belum tiba, _Kaa-san." _Ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup telfonya.

"Karin…" Wanita bersurai merah itu menoleh saat namanya di panggil,

"Tolong serahkan lapora ini keruangan Itachi. Aku harus keluar sebentar." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menghilang tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut kepada sekertarisnya

Sasuke menyerahkan tasnya saat tiba di rumah kepada salah satu pelayan di rumahnya, bungsu Uchiha itu melonggarkan dasinya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, ia mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga rumah megahnya dan masuk kekamar kedua putra kembarnya. Pandangan Sasuke beralih mendapati Daichi dan Daisuke yang duduk dengan gelisah diatas ranjang mobil-mobilan mereka.

"Daichi, Daisuke…" Kedua anak itu menoleh dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke lalu menangis

"Darah _Tou-chan _tadi _Kaa-san _jatuh dari tangga saat akan mengantar kami kesekolah, lalu banyak darah yang mengalir di kaki _Kaa-san_, untung ada _baa-san._" Ujar Daichi

"Hiks. _Baa-chan _dan _Jii-san _membawa _kaa-san _kerumah sakit, _Tou-san._ Kata Daichi_-nii_ kami bisa saja kehilangan calon adik bayi kami. Kasihan _kaa-san _, aku mau lihat _Kaa-san _di rumah sakit, _Tou-chan_." Sasuke mengelus pelan surai raven kedua putranya.

"Hn. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang, ayo masuk kemobil dan tunggu _Tou-san _disana." Ujar Sasuke, Pria itu justru masuk kekamar kosong di sebelah kamar kedua purtanya, kamar dengan nuansa pink dan pastel itu sudah disiapkan Sakura sejak empat bulan yang lalu saat ia tahu ia hamil anak mereka, dia sangat yakin kalau mereka akan memiliki anak perempuan kali ini dan sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia dan keluarga kecilnya menghadapi ini, Sakura justru kehilangan bayi mereka di usia kandungannya yang menginjak lima bulan.

"Hn. _Tou-san _benar-benar tidak rela kehilangan mu." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kamar kosong itu dan meninggalkannya menyusul kedua putranya.

Mikoto langsung menghambur memeluk putranya, sementara Fugaku sudah diserbu pertanyaan oleh kedua cucunya, Hana dan Putranya Ashura sudah ada disana. Mikoto meminta Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sakura, ia bilang Sakura tak mau di ganggu dan menangis sejak tadi, ia juga berpesan kepada Sasuke untuk menenangkan menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Sakura…" panggilnya saat masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Sakura hanya duduk diam bersandar ke kepala ranjangnya, Sasuke sesekali mendengar isakan wanita merah jambunya itu.

"Sakura…" masih tak ada jawaban dari istrinya itu, Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya ia merangkul wanitanya membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"_Gomenasai _Sasuke_-kun _…. Aku benar-benar ibu dan istri yang bodoh…Hiks.." isaknya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan merangkul Sakura, mebawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, ini semua karena tidak kesengajaan." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang suaminya

"Tapi aku membuat kita kehilangan calon anak kita, Sasuke_-kun, _Aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk." Ujarnya, Sakura kembali menangis histeris, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, hatinya juga terluka mendengar tangisan frustasi sakura.

"Sakura, tenanglah…" Ujarnya, sementara Sakura terus meronta dari pelukannya dan menangis histeris,

"Bayi kita Sasuke_-kun _…" Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Kau akan mebuat Daichi dan Daisuke semakin sedih kalau kau begini, aku juga hancur, Sakura. Dia bayi kita, ingat?" Ujarnya, tangisan Sakura perlahan berhenti dan berubah menjadi isakan Sasuke masih duduk di sampingnya dan Sakura masih menggenggam erat tangannya, memintanya untuk tak meninggalkannya barang sebentar saja.

"aku ingin bertemu Daichi dan Daisuke, Sasuke_-kun _…"Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memanggil Daisuke dan Daichi juga keluarganya yang lain.

"Sakura_-chan_…" Mikoto menghambur memeluk Sakura, sementara wanita merah jambu itu kembali menangis didalam pelukan ibu mertuanya itu.

"_Gomenasai Okaa-san_…" ujarnya, Mikoto menggeleng dan mengelus lembut surai merah jambu menantunya itu,

"Bukan salahmu, sayang. Selalu ada harapan, kau bisa hamil lagi dan bayi itu akan hadir lagi di tengah-tengah kalian." Ujar Mikoto, Sasuke membawa kedua putranya dan menggendong mereka sebelum meletakkan putra kembarnya itu ke ranjang rumah sakit Sakura.

"_Kaa-chan_…" Kedua putranya langsung memeluk Sakura dan dibalas pelukan hangat istrinya, Sasuke perlahan tersenyum melihat kehangatan keluarga kecilnya

"_Gomenasai _Daichi_-kun, _Daisuke_-kun _kalian harus kehilangan adik kalian." Daichi dan Daisuke menggeleng bersamaan

"Bukan salah _Kaa-chan, _yang penting sekarang _Kaa-chan _selamat." Ujarnya, kedua putra kembar Sasuke Uchiha itu semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, aku harus menemui dokter sebentar. Nanti aku kembali lagi, sayang." ujar Sasuke, pria itu mengecup singkat kening Sakura sebelum meninggalkannya.

Dr. Senju Tsunade duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, ia menghela nafasnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah map berisi hasil pemeriksaan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Pria raven itu membaca dengan seksama hasil pemeriksaan itu lalu meletakkannya dan memijit pelan keningnya.

"Sakura sudah tahu Sasuke." Sasuke memandang Tsunade,

"Itu sebabnya istriku histeris sekali tadi?" Tsunade mengangguk, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dan keluarga kami?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tahu Tsunade cukup dekat dengan Sakura

"Dia tak ingin kau tahu begitu cepat dia takut kau marah dan mengambil keputusan untuk bercerai dengannya sementara kalian baru saja rujuk satu tahun yang lalu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, kenapa dangkal sekali pemikiran istrinya itu.

"di laporan ini dikatakan Sakura masih bisa hamil, meski kecil kemungkinan kandungannya bertahan untuk waktu yang lama, itu bukan berati dia tidak bisa hamil lagi, bukan?" Tsunade, mengangguk

"Tapi cukup beresiko kalau dia hamil lagi, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk

"Itu artinya lebih baik menjaga agar dia tidak hamil dalam waktu dekat atau tidak pernah sama sekali." Tsunade mengangguk

"rahimnya melemah setelah keguguran ini, aku harap kau mengerti. Bicaralah dengannya perlahan Sasuke, jangan buat dia tertekan." Sasuke mengangguk lalu pamit dari ruangan dokter kandungan itu.

Saat Sasuke tiba di ruangan rawatnya hanya ada Itachi dan Hana yang masih menjaga putra kembar mereka dan membiarkannya bermain dengan putra mereka Ashura. Itachi tahu ada yang tidak beres dari raut wajah adiknya, ia duduk di sebelahnya dan menanyai Sasuke.

"Apa kata Dokter?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang kini tengah menyuapi putranya sepotong apel.

"_Nii-san _boleh aku minta tolong untuk menjaga kedua putraku malam ini? aku harus menjaga Sakura disini sampai besok pagi, aku juga tidak masuk kantor besok jadi tolong suruh Obito_-jii _untuk menggantikan ku rapat dengan dobe besok." Itachi hanya mengangguk

"Aku yang akan menggantikan mu rapat, Obito sedang ku kirim ke Canada untuk memeriksa keuangan disana, ada yang mencurigakan." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, besok mereka harus sekolah, Sasuke." Ujar Hana, Sasuke mengangguk lalu memberikan pelukan singkat kepada kedua putranya sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura masih diam duduk menyandar di ranjang rumah sakitnya, ia memakan beberapa buah anggur lalu menegak air putih yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya. Keduanya saling terdiam, Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat Tsunade pasti akan memberi tahu semuanya kepada Sasuke.

"Apa Dr. Tsunade sudah memberitahu mu semuanya?" Sasuke menoleh lalu mengangguk,

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Sakura, kita sudah menikah lebih dari delapan tahun." Sakura menunduk

"Aku hanya takut kau mengambil jalan pintas itu lagi, aku hanya tak ingin mendengar kalimat perceraian itu dari mulutmu sekali lagi." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Aku mencintaimu, kau fikir apa arti sumpah pernikahan kita? Saat mengucapkannya aku bersungguh-sungguh, dan saat aku bersumpah aku akan menemanimu melewati apapun dan membesarkan anak-anak kita, aku juga sungguh-sungguh."

"Semua yang pernah terjadi kepada kita itu masa lalu yang harus kita lupakan, Sayang. aku pernah bersumpah untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama mu dan itu berate selamanya, dan aku menyadari semua kesalahan yang dulu pernah ku perbuat dan detik itu juga aku merasa bodoh karena melepaskan tanganmu, dan saat aku mendapatkannya kembali. Aku tak akan melepaskan mu dan putra kita sekali lagi. aku hanya ingin kau percaya itu." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghambur memeluknya,

"Aku bodoh, seharusnya sejak awal aku seharusnya mempercayaimu, Sasuke_-kun _maaf." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Ujarnya

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke membukakan pintu ganda rumahnya dan masuk kedalam dengan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, kedua putra kembarnya memeluknya erat lalu menariknya masuk kedalam ruang makan, seluruh kelurga Uchiha dan Haruno sudah ada disana, keduanya menyambut kepulangan Sakura kembali dari rumah sakit. Wanita Uchiha Sasuke itu menoleh sekilas kearah suaminya lalu tersenyum dan mencium Sasuke begitu saja di depan banyak mata, Sasuke membalasnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan itu? banyak anak kecil disini." Gerutu Sasori yang sudah mati-matian menutup mata kedua putrinya

"Maaf, _Nii-san_…" Ujar Sakura,

"baiklah kita mulai saja acara makan siangnya." Ujar Ashura semangat, purta Itahi Uchiha itu langsung melahap makan siangnya di ikuti kedua sepupunya

"Sasuke_-kun…" _Sasuke menoleh memandang istrinya,

"Arigatou." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat kening istrinya.

"Aku melakukannya Karena aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum ia merasa bodoh karena tak menyadari seberapa besar cinta suaminya sejak awal. Sasuke bahkan akan menyerahkan nyawanya tanpa ia minta. Wanita cantik itu mengambil segelas wayne dan menegaknya bersama suaminya.

**END. Yaah, apa-apaan ini? rencananya mau bikin sequel dari I don't Fight nomore, tapi malaah gaje bin ajaib begini jadinya? Well, saya minta reviewnya ya mina.**

**Aphrodite girl 13**


End file.
